Ink
by Imaginativegoody2shoes
Summary: "At the least, Makoto had thought while Morgana fetched her a black pen from Ren's desk and she set to work, this could be revenge for all the times he teased her about slapping Eiko in public."


**Ink **

**Characters and Persona 5 (c) Atlus**

**Story (c) Imaginativegoody2shoes (me)**

**A/N: Do not put reviews like "Ren is an idiot, anyone who likes him is probably a loser". That is not a review nor is it even constructive. If you hated what I wrote please tell me why and I will do what I can to fix it. However, if you hate a certain character, then just don't bother reading. Thanks. **

* * *

_You have to Makoto. You_ must!_ It was a dare after all. _

A strange noise between a whimper and sigh escaped the young brunette at the text of a rather smug Ryuji the challenging words both itching at her with pure annoyance but also obvious temptation. Morgana sat on her small, but somehow broad, shoulders as he stared down at the bright screen illuminating their faces with sharp contrasting shadows of blue radiation light. She heard him snicker announcing he had read Ryuji's text message. The one _rare _occasion where both Morgana and Ryuji were on the same page, it had to be a stupid, and rather immature she might add, dare made by their teammate.

Honestly, she preferred them arguing over this.

She was not sure how she had gotten into this situation in the first place. The young girl struggled with sleep, tossing and turning in Ren's bed next to him. As much as she shifted under the covers she was surprised Ren had yet to be aroused by her antsiness. Morgana was, however. He was not pleased either when he had been kicked off of the bed which was followed by her incessant apologies. With both the feline and the queen still wide awake in the wee hours of the night, they decided to text their members to see if any of them were awake. It turned out only Ryuji was playing some video game on his T.V. in his bedroom. Not having much to converse about other than possible memento requests and their recent change of heart in a young college boy that was letting his frustration out on stray cats, Ryuji decided to play the game of Truth or Dare. Morgana joined in with enthusiasm stating that he never played a game like that before and wanted to see what it was like for humans and somehow, Makoto reluctantly agreed to play.

But now she found herself regretting her choices.

_Makotooooo...? _Ryuji's text practically sang. She could hear his voice clearly through the screen. _Queen? Ya there? _

_Yes, I am here, _Makoto typed. She sighed through her nose. _Do I have to do this? _

_You must! _Chanted Ryuji. _You must! You must! You must! Thats part of the game! _

_I never agreed to this part of the game! _

_Oh come on, _Ryuji groaned, _I bet if I told Ren to do it, he would with no hesitation. _

"That is because Ren is not a force to be reckoned with," Morgana nodded with affirmation. "He may be our leader, and cunning, but he is still an idiot to me." Makoto smiled softly to herself. She then shook her head. That much was true and Makoto knew it. While he was respectful and kind to her, he would never hesitate to tease her in any kind of way if such an opportunity was presented. Not that she ever really minded anyway, at least. He did make her feel more alive than she had been for son long after all.

_Still, what if...he gets mad? _She replied to Ryuji. She turned her chin to steal a glance at Ren.

Oblivious to the three companion's antics, the raven-haired teen snoozed blissfully next to Makoto. One arm was draped lazily over her waist, the other tucked beneath her backside where she was pressed up against the wall. He was shirtless, but that was obvious considering Makoto wore his pajama shirt in return. She felt embarrassed in such an attire (the shirt only reached to her midthighs!) but she figured most couples did simple things like this especially when sharing a bed which they had been doing off and on throughout the few months they started dating. This was just another step closer in their relationship as she saw it, or tried to reassure herself.

But by the way a calm smile curled his lips and when he shifted he pulled her closer to him pressing his nose into her side. That let her know he never minded.

He really was much more confident than she was. How could he just be so...so calm?! It was almost uncanny!

The teenager lifted a hand and gingerly stroked his cheek before her fingers weaved through his raven locks. Despite doing this gesture so many times, Makoto could never get over the shock at how soft his hair was. Brushing and combing his curled locks had become a rather favorable hobby of hers in their intimate moments and he never minded either it has seemed.

"Makoto," Morgana urged. Makoto jumped and turned to Morgana lips pressed together. She thanked the gods the room was shrouded in complete darkness, She really did not need Morgana teasing her about her flustered expression over their Phantom leader. "Do you accept this dare or not?" Morgana continued blue eyes intently focused on her ruby ones. "Oh, and Ryuji wants pictures." Makoto could only sigh in exasperation. _Then so be it_, she decided with an internal groan. There was no way both Morgana and Ryuji would let her bail out anyway. That was not their style.

"Fine," she mumbled, glaring at Morgana. She turned towards Ren. For a split moment, she was silent. "Give me a pen," she ordered and Morgana cackled under his breath jumping off the bed with a graceful leap.

At the least, Makoto had thought while Morgana fetched her a black pen from Ren's desk and she set to work, this could be revenge for all the times he teased her about slapping Eiko in public.

oo-O-oo

Throughout the entire day, Ren had never been more lost. Not even when he first arrived in Tokyo to spend the year with Sojiro for his probation and managed to take the wrong train to Shujin Academy.

All around him were whispers. While he was used to the ill gossips that were clearly aimed at him for being labeled as a rogue, this time the undertone mudslinging was far more different than before. Without the usual sounds of scoffing and fear he would hear while roaming the halls, amusement seemed to color his classroom's voice. The boys snickered and the girls giggled insanely amongst themselves all pair of eyes settled on him. Even Mishima across the room was having a hard time keeping his resolve every time he stole a glance with the famous Phantom Theif. Ren raised an eyebrow. Just what the hell was going on?

The door to the classroom slid open catching the attention of the students. Ren however only kept his head down a hard frown upon his brow. He gazed down at Morgana who seemed to be snoozing soundly inside his desk tail flicking back and forth in a slow and steady rhythm. Ann entered the classroom, school bag in hand. She waved at a few of the others who greeted her as the young platinum blonde made her way towards her desk that was located on the other side of the classroom and in front of Ren. "Jeez, that took forever," Ann groaned not even taking a moment's second to look at Ren. He vaguely listened to her. Ann continued her complaining slamming her bag down on the ground, "they literally told me the photo shoot would end this morning and turns out the entire thing lasted for a few more hours since one of the models was late or something dumb like that." The young girl slammed herself into the seat. She sighed heavily flicking one of her pigtails in annoyance. "I even missed lunch because of it," she whimpered. Ann finally turned to Ren, "hey, maybe after school me and you can-Ahhh..."

Her words had finally faltered. "Uh-!" A snort escaped her and Ann slapped a hand over her mouth. Ren finally lifted his achromatic eyes at her lips pursed. "What?" He asked innocently but annoyance feined his tone. Ann swallowed her laughter coughing. "I-I uh..." She then burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh, my god! She actually did it?! I thought Ryuji was lying and just had Futaba photoshop it!" She cackled.

Now Ren was far more confused than before. He felt a drop of sweat drip down the back of his neck. "Makoto?" He echoed. He tried to ignore the wide-eyed audience that stared at the two of them. Ann took in deep breaths trying to calm her hollowing, but she only crumbled once again holding her stomach and leaned against her table with one wobbling hand. "You-Yo-You don't kn-know?" The teenager snorted loudly-this caused the other students to laugh to themselves and he heard a boy mutter somewhere about how adorable Ann sounded when she snorted-and wiped a tear from her eye. Ren blinked at the teenager. "Should I know?" He questioned. Ann felt her tittering die down from the seriousness in his voice. "Oh boy," Ann sighed out of breath. "I am surprised you didn't even notice it, Ren. Have you been walking around like that all day?"

"I mean, I am wearing my winter uniform now. Ryuji didn't though. Again."

Ann shook her head. "No, stupid not that!" She reached into her bag and pulled out her cellphone. It was a moment while she unlocked her phone and opened her camera app and handed it to Ren. "I really want to know how you went the _whole _day not even knowing what was up. I am sure Makoto was obvious about it!"

Ren took the phone almost fearfully. "Well, she did act pretty weird this morning, but I didn't really think any of...it..."

Ren's profile appeared before him on the mobile and what his eyes saw shocked him.

A pair of whiskers, black colored eyes, and ears on his forehead appeared before him in visible back ink. His eyes blinked many times trying to make of his new, and rather comical, appearance before he lifted his chin to Ann. Ann only smiled apologetically. "Ren was bored last night and dared Makoto to draw on your face," she explained, "yeah, I was surprised Makoto even did it without giving in to pressure. I just thought Futaba fixed the image or something. He was freaking out this morning and sent it to everyone." Ren could only nod._ So, that's why everyone seemed so much lively today..._

The young boy hummed softly to himself. He took another gander at his face in the camera. "Well," he started handing Ann back her cellphone, "I think it's a good look for me. Black seems to be my color afterall." He beamed as he placed his arms behind his head leaning back. Ann rolled her eyes. "I guess you're not that mad since you're making jokes," she retorted placing her mobile away. Ren shook a finger. "How can I be mad? It's cute, but surprising of the class president to do," he replied. He smirked. "That, however, does not mean I can't get my revenge."

Ann clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Be easy on her," she mumbled. Ren shook his head. "Not Makoto, Ann."

Ann looked up at Ren. "...Then..." She started but ceased. Ren inclined his chin. "Also, I'm gonna need you for it," he added. Ann's eyes brightened at this piece of news which Ren had to fight back a chuckle. "Where do I start?!"

* * *

**A/N: Just a mini comical one-shot I decided to write to kind of get me into the groove of the things now that I have wifi (though it kind of sucks rn...). I love writing dorky shit, especially with Ryuji because he is my dork lol. So, I hope you guys enjoy this bit of fluff(?) as a way of me saying: I'm back! :D I also am working on the Dexter's Lab story **Unspoken **and also another one that I came up with not tooooo long ago thats also pretty comical and dorky haha for the same fandom. I believe also two Angels of Death one-shots...Oh and still a request of mine for Dexter's Lab. Whoosh, so busy busy! haha! XDD Anyway, enjoy! :D**

**Oh and I wanted to add: If you would like a part two to this let me know in the reviews! It would help a lot too if some folks could, like, give me some ideas of what Ren and Ann can do to get best boi ;P So, if you want a part two let me and send in whatever ideas you have! ^^ Thanks for reading guys :3**


End file.
